Embrace the Noah
by WickedDemon69
Summary: Allen never had innocence but had a dark matter arm and was a noah that awoken when the earl ordered mana's akuma to kill Allen and Allen sides with the Earl and is trained to hunt and kill Exorcists. Road x Allen pairing


**Hey guys I'm here to bring you a new fanfictionof D. Gray-Man from me covering what will be an almost completely Oc story, accept for key events of course, and Allen will still be kind and protective but instead of being brought up by Cross, the Earl realizes that he is a Noah after trying to get Akuma Mana to kill Allen, Allen won't just be any Noah either, he will be a loyal Noah whose strength rivals the Earl himself, an OC Noah, the Noah of War. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review or even flame it if you see fit. See you at the end of the story I hope you enjoy it :D**

Monologue

"normal dialogue"

**"Angry character dialogue"**

Allen's Noah speaking to him

_Thoughts/noises/etc._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, however I do own the Noah of War's character.**_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Family**_

If someone would have walked by a graveyard where a crying child sat this story may have had a different outcome, whatever outcome it may have been it must be better then this, yes, it must be better than this.

**In a graveyard somewhere**

In a graveyard someplace near or in England there sat a boy crying his puffy eyes out, he sat near a black cross obelisk gravestone to mark the grave of the only person who ever accepted the boy for who he was and not by the accursed arm God had given this boy. The boy was about 5 years old, not even knowing his real name, let alone when he was born. He just sat there silent in mourning accept for the sniffles and sobs that he could not hold in, his name given to him by the very man who was buried beneath him was Allen Walker, and he never could have guessed what was about to happen to him.

Suddenly, as if on cue with Allen's mourning a plump man who looked to have a permanent smile the size of the boy's head appeared, this man was dressed in many fineries and help an umbrella with the tip of a pumpkin. The man unnoticed by the boy now cleared his throught for the boy's attention. The boy snapped back his head in surprise and looked at the plump man in shock. The man then spoke to him," Evening my child how are you today?", the boy remained silent as the man continued on," I see you are in mourning my young friend...", the man then leaned in inches from the boys face, looking him in the eyes and continued," what would you say if I could bring back your father?" He said while a black, metallic, mechanical skeleton materialized before Allen's eyes, putting a look of awe in his face, the boy then turned to the round man and spoke with a hidden joy," What do I have to do sir?" The man's smile grew slightly and he replied to the boy," All you need to do is call him back from your wretched God, I will do the rest my boy" The boy then smiled and shouted the name of his beloved foster father,"MANA!", he cried out. It was then that the name Mana etched itself onto the skeleton, causing the man to smile even wider than thought possible as the skeleton began to move and looked to the boy and cursed him," Allen? Allen! Why did you turn me into an alumna! I curse you Allen!", the skeleton said while cutting the boy's left eye. "Mana?", Allen got out after being cut. The man then cleared his throat and spoke to what was now identified as an akuma," Now Akuma I order you to kill this boy and where his skin as your new body,The Earl of Millennium commands it!", he said calmly, the boy looked frightened at his foster father turned akuma," Mana Nooooo!" He said as a cloud of dark matter swirled the boy in a protective manner and he grew a giant black claw where his cursed arm was, these things occurred on there own as the boy fainted from shock and he heard a voice in his head before slipping into the world of unconsciousness. Do not fret my host, I shall protect you from this danger, for I am the Noah of War, Shokku. He then slipped into the realm of sleep while his body began to change. The first change was Allen's early and quick awakening to his inner Noah, meaning the change of his skin tone to a grayish tint and the addition of stigma to his forehead, and the change ofhis eyes from silver to silver with golden flakes, his hair also turned a permanent whitish silver. Currently he was under control by Shokku who instantly killed the Akuma Mana and looked at the man now known to Allen as the Earl and spoke," It has been a long time Earl and we meet by you attempting to murder my host" The Earl was incredibly shocked by the quick and painless awakening of the Noah of War along with the fact that this boy was a Noah," Hello my brother it has been a while" he said nervously. " Anyways Earl, I would like it if you took in my host before he is exposed to any more pain from these inferior humans." the Earl then thought for a moment before speaking," Of course, this boy is now family my brother!" The Noah of War inside Allen was now satisfied," I will now return him to his concious state, see to it that he is trained well my brother." It was then that Allen shifted out of his Noah form and his gray skin along with the stigma disappeared, although his eyes and hair remained the same color. Allen's eyes then fluttered open and he looked up to the Earl,"What happened?" The Earl then explained what happened to Allen. " So I'm this thing called a Noah?" The Earl grinned at him and spoke," Yes you are, which makes you a part of my family, now Allen, would you like to meet the rest of your family?" Allen then hesitantly spoke up," If I may sir I would like that very much." The Earl then Grinned again at the boy,"Then come with me my child." They then walked into a portal like thing hand in hand and were gone.

**In the Ark**

The two then materialized inside what appeared to be a house with an entirely black interior, the Earl then spoke," This is our home the Ark, Allen" Allen then quickly studied his surroundings and relied to the Earl's statement,"where is everyone?" The Earl then spoke back to him with joy," I called a meeting to announce you as our new family member so they should be at the Dinner table" Allen then slightly squealed in anticipation for meeting his new family right before they walked into the Dining room.

The Earl cleared his throat and brought Allen to his side," Hello everyone I would like to introduce you to our new family member Allen!" He said enthusiastically.

_**To be continued...**_

**Sup guys I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to leave a review they can only help me and flame if you must.**

**Anyways, PEACE OUT GUYS!**


End file.
